


Sunshine Girl

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Buffy just needs a little time away.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.  I just play around with his babies sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Buffy tilted her head back, letting the sunlight wash over her. How was it she, a sunshine girl if ever there was one, wound up being a Slayer, and someone so at home in the night? Her hard-won knowledge pointed out the irony, and she allowed herself a faint smirk in response; ‘irony’ was pretty much her middle name – Buffy Anne-Irony Summers, that’s her, all right. Slayers lived hard, died young, didn’t fall in love with creatures of the night. 

But for the next few days, she could ignore all of that. There were enough Slayers in the world to take care of any Hellmouth-y type of weirdness, not to mention a few witches who’d protect the world with their lives. And she could work on getting a killer tan, maybe have a meet cute, and possibly not get dragged into some sort of demon sacrifice to the volcano gods (a part of Buffy thought she really ought to know the names of the volcano gods, but she hushed it up with a taste of a fruity girly drink). 

This was Vacation Time, not Slayer Time, and while she had no problem (anymore) doing the one, now that she was older (wiser, maybe not so much?), Buffy knew she needed the other, too, to keep those batteries charged up and fresh and all that stuff. Curling her toes in the warm sand, Buffy inhaled deeply of ocean and flowers, and watched a cute guy playing on a surfboard out in the waves. As long as everything cooperated, she could just be a sunshine girl again, for a little while longer.


End file.
